Chosen
by UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: An AU version loosely based on OUAT Snow White & the Evil Queen. Will there be a happy ever after when the Queen fails to cast her curse? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

When the Queens Guard rode into the quiet little village square all activity ceased. Shop owners poked their heads around their tents; children cleared their toys as all prepared to kneel before the beauty that was their Queen. She was truly ageless though her reign had carried for more than 30 years.

A lone thief in the crowd blended in thanks to the cowl of her robe with the Queen riding right by her. Long hair black as night, lips red as blood and flawless olive toned skin. In all black leather, she was truly a sight to behold as her horse halted near the front of the crowd. Everyone that was able to bow did so as an old man struggled to with his cane. Inside the thief cursed herself as she pushed several out of the way.

"Let me aid you."

"That will not be necessary." Spoke the Queen with a voice of honey.

"To not bow before the Crown is treason, punishable by death."

"A law that will not be inflicted upon those who cannot do so."

With her curt words, the Queen dismounted her stallion. Carefully she approached the disgruntled villager as the man finally was able to bow properly before offering her own aid in his rising. Somewhere deep in forest green eyes alit with fire was a new appreciation for the royal. Averting her eyes away the woman removed her hood blonde curls cascaded free, dropped to the ground and never let her head rise.

"My Queen."

Gone was the anger and in its place was a silent praise.

"You may rise, all of you. Thank you for your loyalty which keeps our lands strong and at peace. To the shop keeps for your goods and services. To those that teach our children to be literate and learn valuable skills. The farmers for your food, innkeepers for your beds and hospitality. Thank you, one and all for each role you play in the success of the Enchanted Forrest. Everyone of you is a gift from the Gods." Started the Queen as she bent down to a small child and smiled. "Each one of you is special."

His crooked little grin consumed his entire face even after their moment was broken and she spoke to the next. Onwards the thief remained frozen where she had knelt. Not once had she ever met the Queen nor any royalty but there were always stories. This Queen had a nickname she would not soon forget, The Evil Queen. In Emma's experience evil did not always appear evil, sometimes it could be staring you in the face and you would not know it until it was too late. If she really were Evil though she hid it amazingly well. Everyone in attendance was awestruck. This was a woman talking to the people she led, the very ones she made decisions for while sitting in a castle behind huge stone walls, eating the very food they broke their backs to provide. This was their Queen.

Hours passed as the light gave way to sunset and everyone joined in an impromptu feast. Along with the Queen herself, she had brought food donated by the palace to be prepared for all. Children ate heartily, adults drank the finest ale and mead they had ever had the pleasure to and the Queen moved amongst them effortlessly with only a small guard.

"My Queen." said the small child she had approached earlier as she knelt to his level.

"Yes, my liege?"

"I picked this for you. They aren't as pretty as you but they grow outside my window."

In his chubby little hand was the sweetest little orange flower she had laid eyes on. She gathered him in her arms and placed a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed as a hand flew to the spot where her red lips had touched and he bowed before running away, "The Queen kissed me, fellas!"

Both guards and Queen chuckled as she waved a hand over the flower sending it to her chambers at the palace. The air was perfumed with the scents of the feast. Music, chatting and laughter filled the darkness with life. Everyone she passed gave thanks, bowed, knelt or simply reached out to touch kindly. The blonde haired woman was nowhere. After the face off in the square, it was as she had evaporated into the air itself.

When the guards tightened their formation it was a silent way to communicate that a threat was detected. Carefully they switched directions, hands on their means of arms and headed the group back to the direction of the stables. Even the villagers sensed something was amiss with the way the Queen was now separated from them but they bid her farewell from afar. Shouts of thanks, praise, and other kindness drifted to her.

"Show yourself." she demanded a voice full of command.

Slowly a shadow moved from the rooftop, taking several crates to be steps and landed off to the front of the Queen. The form knelt and removed its hood, blonde hair falling as it would.

"It is I, Emma, Your Majesty."

"Rise. What was the meaning of being on the roof?''

"Best view of the party, better view ensuring your protection."

"She is surrounded by the Royal Guard." Came a knight's defensive reply.

"The same Royal Guard that only just now sensed something was amiss? I could have attacked her a thousand times over."

Swords were drawn but the brunette pushed through them.

"Here I am Emma."

But the blonde never moved. "Do you mean to slaughter our village?"

"Come." A lace covered arm was extended and they moved back in the direction of the party. "I came in search of a partner. Someone to love and cherish for all of the time."

"I do believe Pinocchio is a little young for you," Emma replied with a rambunctious chuckle.

"Be that as it may," The Queen ceased their movements where they had begun in the square and knelt. "Emma Swan you have proven yourself to be honorable, a defender of the weak, and fiercely loyal. I, Regina Mills, Queen of the Enchanted Forrest would like to seek your hand in marriage. Your village will become a center of trade, commerce and enjoy an ever-increasing spotlight within our land. Royal contractors will be sent to aid in upgrades to the village and to ensure that our wealth is their wealth. Should you accept."

The blonde's eyes were wide with fright.

"Should you decline we will lead our men home and leave you in peace."

"On your honor as Queen."

"On my honor as the Queen."

Emma took her hand and aided her rise with a nod. Regina's wide red smile punctuated by perfectly white teeth calmed the ragtag beating of her heart.

"She kissed me first," Pinocchio shouted to Emma as his statement hit her funny bone.

"First kisses are overrated." She teased back being brought into a fierce embrace of the Queen.

"You make me very pleased."

"Thank you?" Emma said questionably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A short while later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sounds of the last of the party faded as the two betrothed sat in the best room the inn had to offer. Emma sat as far away from the Queen as possible with their silence filled in tension.

"Your home would have been sufficient. There would have been no embarrassment." Regina assured.

"I don't have a home to take you too."

"Parent's?"

The blonde shook her head. "I never met them. They left me on the front stoop of Granny's, the inn we are staying, during wolfs time."

"Granny and Red took you in then?"

A nod, "Yeah...yes, I mean. They are my family. I earn my keep, however, I can there is nothing I cannot learn."

"A trait that will make you a wonderful Queen."

"A title and crown will not make me a Queen of any sort. Actions alone do that." Emma moved closer and joined the brunette on the bench for two. "I shall not require much."

"May I kiss you?" Regina inquired. The idea had been pushed down many times over the course of the day the time to ask had come.

"It seems fitting my wife should be the first."

The soft, slow, warm embrace of lips brought Emma's heartbeat to a stampede. Regina was kind yet gentle. Not at all seeking control only the tenderness of the blonde's lips against her own. Should their union proceed these lips were the ones she wanted to kiss every day for life if the butterflies were anything to go by.

"Do you still believe first kisses are overrated?" she asked noting the tinge of pink coloring pale cheeks answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chosen**

Before every citizen in the capital Queen Regina was set to display her love.

"Emma Swan you are my Chosen. Of one heart, of one mind, our love will be eternal. I belong to you. You belong with me. May we be guided by our pasts so we are not doomed to repeat it. May our present be steered firmly by love and may that love create a family. Anyone who harms you harms me, your tears are my tears, your fears, your hopes, and your dreams are now upon me to create alongside you. As the God's have led me to you may they lead us as we become one. You are my Chosen."

Several royals in the audience had ceased the fanning of themselves and replaced that action with wiping of tears. Sniffles could be heard from their position in front of the hundreds craning to get a view. All eyes were on Emma Swan, the commoner that was to be Queen. Her chin quivered and her hands trembled in Regina's who had never looked so lovely. The deep red, purples and black had been exchanged for a gorgeous white gown. Her long hair fell in soft waves down her back and her mocha eyes held so much emotion as they fell on Emma and placed her ring upon a pale hand. Two swans, necks formed a heart with a brilliant red diamond.

"Take your time, they will wait for you." The high priest whispered, handing off her vows. As soon as her fingers touched them she peered at her soon to be wife and crumpled them.

"Of one heart, of one mind our love will be eternal..." Her mind stumbled over the words she tried to echo. Softly Regina began to whisper them when Emma finally began to speak something entirely different. "My gift to you is but a simple one; my life to you forever, my hand in marriage now and ever more."

A brilliant silver ring was presented to Emma as she slipped it onto Regina's third finger. Emma was a fire, fierce, protective, always true yet unpredictable. Citizens craned their necks to get a glimpse at both rings.

"Your Majesty," he gazed at Regina, "by the power invested in my by the Gods you may kiss your Chosen."

"May I?" Regina asked with her eyes in the step she took to become closer. With pale fingertips, Emma caressed her wife's cheek before she placed pink lips upon her. As before her heart stampeded in her chest something only the Queen had ever made her feel.

With one word, with one look Regina had brought her to life.

In the front row Granny and Red Riding Hood gave the loudest applause and whistles to the new couple. Citizens chanted their praise from all directions that fell on deaf ears. Where only hours before there had been one Queen now stood two as they exited towards their carriage.

The entire way to the summer castle Emma could hardly sit still. Her nerves were written in every fidget, hair twirl, sigh and glance to see where they were. At Regina's behest, the carriage stopped and she helped her wife exit carefully. Before them, they could see the castle off in the sunset, colors beautifully reflected in the water as Regina held her.

"You are frightened." she solemnly stated. "You needn't be my love."

"I never had a mother to teach me what to expect. What I should do at this time."

Green eyes watched the water and words sounded so far away. Even so the Regina felt her Queen relax into her warm embrace. Something about it everything she had ever dreamed of while her head rested on the shoulder in front of her. Fingers intertwined. A certain level of trust had developed.

"I will wait for you."

"What if I am never ready?"

Regina chuckled, "I am very patient."

"Patience runs out."

"You are my Chosen. I can neither force that feeling of readiness from you nor force myself upon you and call you such."

Emma was turned so their foreheads rested together. "You may not be in love with me but I have loved you in a hundred different lifetimes. So shall I love you in this one."

"Why do you always have to chase me?"

"Why must you always run?" Regina challenged with a small chuckle with Emma stepping into her, head on her shoulder leaving the question unanswered.

 _Safe._

Whenever they were together that was the word that came to mind. In Regina's arms that are what she felt. It was almost as if she had been the Queen and Regina the family-less villager who had caught her eye. In her arms, she felt like something worthy of being loved. Then it hit her, _chosen._

With her face still tucked into the brunette's neck, she placed one of Regina's hands on her heart and placed one of her likewise. "In my village when two people are married they place their hands like this when speaking their vows."

Beneath Emma's simple attire Regina could feel the drumming her heart created and knew with certainty the blonde's fingertips felt the same in return. Not for the first time today Emma looked into the depths of love that were her wife's eyes, "You are my Chosen."

Regina's heart skipped, "May I?"

As at the altar in front of their people, in front of the Gods, Emma kissed her first. Something that Regina noted the blonde had seemingly taken to. The desire for her beloved soared with each embrace of lips. Each one made her head spin. When Emma was satisfied they parted ways but not hands and continued their journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Summer Palace was as breathtaking as it was enormous. Dinner was delivered to their chambers and kept light on account of arriving behind schedule. Something that had never taken place when there had been only one Queen.

"Is it true you can perform magic?" Emma asked around a mouthful of the roast swan.

Mischievousness overtook Regina's feature as she threw a fireball into the fireplace to light the room. They had been unable to spend much time together due to the distance between Emma's village of Petersburg and the duties of being a Queen. So little was known about the Queen by many but her wife had a curiosity that would not be tamed. At the sight of the fire, her chair had shot back and mouth had fallen open only after swallowing the contents. Regina's closed it with two fingers and placed a chaste kiss on her pale lips, taking a sip of wine.

"Not a rumor. I can conjure anything you desire."

"Anything?"

"Within reason. Magic can do much my love."

"Like keep you young?"

"Indeed."

"Do you wish to live forever?"

"No.." Regina answered quickly, "I cannot live forever. I would not wish to."

Emma leaned in with a kiss, "Having a young wife must be stressful, I think I see a wrinkle."

"Where?" Regina feigned worry, scrunching her forehead when Emma caught her lips again.

"One day, I want to see the real you."

"Why?"

Emma's fingers ran through the wavy hair as a smile graced her face. "Beauty fades; love is the only thing that can be forever."

"So you think I will be an ugly old maid?"

"You could never be anything but Regina to me."

Their eyes twinkled as the fires cast its shadows. Successfully having dodged Emma's fear earlier in the day they changed in opposite rooms where Regina would be invited in once Emma was under the duvet. Once she had received the okay she magically appeared in the spot her blonde haired wife did not occupy nearly causing her to shout out.

"God's that is frightening," Emma said dissolving into a heap of nervous laughter against her wife's shoulder.

"I was unsure if you would like to see your wife, thought maybe this may make you less stressful."

"How would I see you if you are clothed?"

One perfect eyebrow arched as Emma swallowed. "Oh."

A smile erupted on Regina's mouth, "I have a simple slip in place. You have nothing to fear."

Her response was a warm kiss as Emma tentatively tested out the new sleeping arrangement. Never had she enjoyed a bed of this comfort nor a person with whom to share it. Now and forever she had both. Regina propped her head up with her hand and watched on in curiosity as her wife tried being on her side, then back, then other side and none of them seemed to meet her unspoken requirements.

"I can sleep elsewhere." Regina offered but saw the displeasure it caused. Slowly Emma removed the gap between them.

"You probably think I am broken."

Gentle hands gripped her chin forcing eye contact. "Teach me what you need from me. Teach me all the ways in which you want to be loved, the ways that you need to be loved and I shall show you ways beyond all of them in which I will be able to love you."

The pale chin quivered whilst tears slipped down closed eyes.

"How can I teach you something no one but you has ever shown me I deserved?"

"Open your eyes for me, Emma." Green eyes slowly peeked from beneath their lids. With as much tenderness as the Queen could muster each tear was kissed away until only the blondes lips remained. "You deserve love. And I love you."

Despite the way, Emma's forehead remained scrunched with her eyebrows drawn towards her hairline. These were the eyes she wanted to get lost in as they took her on journeys without ever leaving. Her's were the lips that set it all into motion with their words, their tenderness. All that Regina was, was everything that Emma wanted.

Again she placed her hand above Regina's heart, "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks went by as the Queens became closer. Kisses were shared frequently, occasionally even at court much to Regina's initial chagrin. Soon that died down as she saw how happily Emma would sit through court. To the outside world, it appeared their marriage had been consummated with many inquiring when the royal pair would birth children. Regina would always take the lead and steer the person clear of Emma at all costs. They were just learning how to love one another there was no need to rush forward.

After a particularly grueling day at court, Regina stumbled upon her wife mid-bath.

"My apologies. I looked for you everywhere," she explained to a mischievous grin.

"Do you believe you could conjure a matching tub and place it like so?" Emma pointed, indicating it should be aligned with her own.

"With proper motivation." Regina hinted victoriously gaining a kiss. "No peeking!"

Water sloshed and she knew she had caught her lovely young wife attempting to spy on her. Another thing that made her feel positively elated.

"My apologies." she echoed from earlier with a devilish smile in place. "How did you earn the title of Evil Queen? Our people seem to love you and I have seen no proof of this either in action or in word."

Regina sank into her warm tub and placed her head against the back. This was something she had expected to discuss earlier in their courtship but had mostly been able to shield Emma from. A sigh broke her lips as Emma mumbled it could be discussed another time. A better time.

"My Mother only ever wanted me to be a Queen. Everything I learned was to prepare me for life as a higher class of royal. When I was young I saved a little girl, her name was..."

"Snow White." Emma completed. One look towards her and the furrowed brow indicated bits and pieces of this were common knowledge.

"Yes. As a "reward"," Regina nearly spat the last word, "I was married to the King for she had no mother. On my Mothers orders, I formed a guard and let people come to their own conclusions about who really held the power. The King was a nice enough man to his subjects but he mourned his first wife in a way that meant he could never truly love me. I was a living girl in the shadow of a dead woman I could never hope to be."

"Did he hurt you?" Emma asked the manner in which Regina was speaking did not sit well in her stomach "You said he was nice enough to his subjects...what about you?"

"I earned my title by having someone kill the King."

"You never answered ..."

"I think I will cut this bath short. I feel rather tired all of the sudden."

Regina went to exit but collided with her wife's wet, naked body. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked."

"You are right you should not have."

"I will go, you stay." Emma could not bear to meet Regina's eyes when her mouth had never so much as spoken an ill word toward her. They remained pressed together until Regina placed a kiss upon her head, gathering her closer. Breathing had returned to normal for the blonde.

"It is I who is sorry. I've been meaning to share that with you for some time..."

Emma's attentions, however, were on a droplet of water that had fallen off Regina's chin, trailed down her neck and over one breast. The only person she had ever seen naked was herself but here she was naked body to naked body with her wife. Unconsciously the blonde wet her lips at the sight of dark hardened nipples and stepped back unaware that her wife was watching in an interested state of shock. Further south of Regina's taunt stomach was a beautifully groomed tuft of black hair. Emma knew what remained hidden as the heat grew in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she became aware of brown eyes tracking her green eyes every move and self-conscious at her own body. Even so, Emma backed away. There was nothing even a tiny bit shameful, they were married after all.

Gingerly Regina traced a scar on the outside of Emma's shoulder.

"Fell out of the tree I was sleeping in."

Walking behind her wife she touched one on the front of the blonde's hip.

"Knife fight." Emma breathed out deeply feeling breasts pressed into her back. Breath tickled her neck. Warm lips found the scar.

"Shall I heal it?"

"No! They add character."

The two of them together felt entirely too good. Gentle hands whispered upon soft skin when lotions were magicked into the room. It was odd how hyper aware the blonde's body was of every caress, every place red lips met with unfamiliar skin bringing about sensations only Regina could. Not one of them demanded anything further if anything the amount of time between them allowed for the command of cessation. Emma rather enjoyed them all. Something about it tickled her mentally catching Regina's attention.

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked, kissing the side of her mouth while firm hands massaged the supple skin.

"It's just… this is not anything I ever could have imagined, y'know?"

"And that is funny?"

"You are the Queen," Emma said turning slightly on her side to address her wife, "yet you always ask permission. Sometimes silently like now. I can hear it even when the words are unspoken."

Regina's hands relaxed a knotted area while her wife moaned quietly.

"Your body is not property Emma. It is yours to share at a time of your choosing."

Her young Queen had so many things she wished to say hidden behind those beautiful eyes as they kissed. Despite her efforts, Regina caught the hand running up her lean thigh with a chuckle. Red lips were fiercely kissed with Emma breaking it to place one against the thrumming heartbeat in her neck. Instinctively brown eyes closed. Two fingers of the free hand walked down a tone olive toned tummy. Everything had changed Emma was no longer the one fighting back moans

"Do you like to be kissed there?" Emma asked pointing to the apex of Regina's thighs.

It was a long moment of silence while Regina regarded the braver woman before her. "It has never been done."

"Regina you have been alive longer than anyone I know. No one?"

The Queen blushed, "In my past it has never been about what I wanted."

Emma found each of her wife's hands and kissed them tenderly. "I am asking if you would like me too."

There was not a single time Regina had ever lost the ability to form a response but her throat became impossibly dry. It was not that the thought of Emma on her knees pleased her, far from it. The thought that Emma _wanted_ her did so much more. The blonde kissed just above her lip. "How did you get that, Your Majesty?"

"A-attacked by a wild dog." She felt Emma's hmm against the scar as green eyes sought out another tell-tale marring on an otherwise perfect skin. They found one on the side of her right arm.

"And this one?"

She was standing behind her much like the brunette had earlier. It seemed she was a quick learner as she mocked the soft breathing against skin and kisses while Regina answered a few more questions. Her head was spinning as Emma detected several marks on her inner thighs. The game she had not even meant to begin was about to make her call off every bet that she could be patient. A pink tongue wet lips that sent sparks from thigh to gut. Her wife was not touching her at all with it but gods did she want her too as she looked up in question.

"Me."

"You?" Emma asked getting drunk on the heat she felt from Regina's thighs.

"Yes, me." Lips kissed every one they could identify. "If you are not ready we should stop now."

"I'm not even sure what I am meant to be doing. Only that it feels like I need to be kissing you right here." Emma's lips found their mark. The surprise of sensation found Regina backing into the table she had summoned earlier. Emma did not back away; she kissed the wet heat again. Whatever she was doing to Regina worked, her legs trembled at the feeling of a tongue running the length of her slit.

"Ooh, Emma." She said out of breath but then tried to choke it off by clearing her throat when Emma stood to lift her onto the table. Eyes alight with the flame of desire met.

"If you are not ready we can stop now." Emma echoed laced with worry as Regina shook her head. Her wife spread her legs and brought her to the edge of the table kissing her path lower. The desire radiated in every meeting of tongue and jewel. The blonde passionately consumed the nectar her wife produced while the sounds drove her arousal. Lips fastened around the sensitive bundle of nerves as two hands gripped the edge of the table and hips ground lightly upwards. Long ago Emma's hands had slipped Regina's legs over her shoulders. Her inexperience did not show as her "kisses" left her wife panting in unladylike manners of absolute longing.

Unfamiliar rushes formed when Emma combined her sucking and circular motions. It was taking every bit of willpower not to crush her sex into the beautiful mouth below. Her lips were already being bitten to keep from screaming out. No longer was Emma shy licking anything she was chin deep, covered and dripping in her wife's sex. Each sound brought out desires she had never known and hoped to hell Regina craved it at a later time as well. A hand slammed down on the table when the brunette called out her name. Emma kept on until the last tremble ceased and hands pulled her up into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mid-court a group of guards entered and made way around the crowd to Regina's side. She silenced the farmer with a raised hand while the knight informed her of the situation.

"If you all would please excuse us. I urge you to take shelter in the palace for the next few days and not to panic. Emma, come with me." Regina ordered and headed into a side room. "A village by the name of Oakland has been attacked. I have to go."

"Go?! You can't! It is too dangerous."

"Emma, part of being a Queen is leading. I can't lead my men to victory from my throne. It is bad for morale if they do not see me on the front lines alongside their brothers and sisters in arms."

"Regina," Emma stated.

"Our people need you here. Another part of being Queen is keeping the public calm. Now, I cannot be in two places at one but I have you." she touched Emma's face her eyes seeking to say all the words that she could not string together.

 _I miss you already._

 _I need you._

 _Yours is the last face I will see, voice I will hear, lips I will feel._

"I love you."

Their kiss allowed Emma to push Regina against the wall. The surprise at feeling Emma's tongue against her own increased the fire she held for her wife even though she knew the intention behind it. She would have chuckled if not for the knee pressing against her core in just the right way. Instead it stole the moan from her throat.

"Save it for my return dear."

"You can't return if you never leave." Emma breathed the words onto the skin of Regina's neck seeking to recreate that sound she had just heard.

"And they will burn down our villages around us with the sounds of our people being put to death all around us while we stay holed up in our big castle making love."

They remained against the wall out of breath and sexual tension setting their skin to tingle. Foreheads together "Promise me you will return my Queen. I don't know how to do this without you."

"I believe you were born to do this."

"Promise me."

"You know I cannot."

Tears withheld Emma lowered Regina to her feet and fixed the mess she had made of her dress. Purple smoke swirled and her long black hair peeked from her riding helmet. The crest of her house was emblazoned on the front of her armor with only a few weapons displayed. Emma followed her all the way to the gate and watched as each and every rider disappeared with her Queen at the forefront. How she could have fallen so hard so fast she would never know. For she did not even know a way in which she could have prevented it. When the final man exited she gave the command for the door to be shut and waited until she made it to their bedchambers to lose it.

Every day was another with no news as the inexperienced Queen relied heavily upon Regina's handmaiden to keep her on schedule. Today at sunset was the third day with no word in or out of Oakland. Emma knew from its proximity to Petersburg that Regina's forces were likely only now arriving. Unless she had wanted the element of surprise and rode straight through making it in two days' time.

After court was dismissed and Emma signed only her name to a new decree she sat in the highest tower watching the road for signs of her wife. She was not to be bothered and everyone had been made aware of this. Everyone it seems except for the person bothering her now.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily sensing someone behind her.

"I thought I would see if the rumors were true that the Evil Queen finally found happiness." said the female voice from behind her.

"Her name is Regina and she is my wife. I would watch your tongue if you would like to keep it."

"By the time you draw that knife you think you have hidden beneath your dress, I will have released this arrow from its hold through your neck."

"What is stopping you?"

"You are my daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My mother?" The blonde stumbled over the words turning quickly to gaze upon her intruder.

"Yes." she said bow still at the ready as Emma withdrew her hands from the robe and swallowed.

"Prove it." she asked stepping forward.

"I left you with a woman and her granddaughter in Petersburg. It was during wolfs time. They have raised you ever since never knowing for whom or why. I swear to you Emma it was to keep you safe. That is close enough."

They circled each other slowly.

"You claim to be my mother yet you do not wish to embrace a mother and daughter?"

The bow began to lower very slowly. "You are more beautiful than I could have imagined."

"Who were you keeping me safe from?"

Snow White gave a shake of her head, "I'm afraid these are questions that can only be answered if you leave with me right away. Regina will be here any moment."

"Regina is my wife; if I bid your life be spared she will do so. We love each other."

"All due respect Emma, Regina has no regard for human life but her own. You defy her and you die."

"Whoever you think you know, that is not her. I swear to you on my life."

"Emma please...she is coming. Your father awaits us near the edge of town we must hurry."

"My father?" Emma asked sounding dazed as Snow White entered the light. Her hair was long and dark with pale skin and lips to match blood. Clearly they shared a chin and skin tone. Briefly, she wondered what her father looked like as she put her blade to her mother's neck.

"Please, everything I have told you is the truth."

"Let her go, Emma." Regina's voice called from the doorway

"Regina!" both women called. One in surprise, one in fear.

"No!" Emma shook her head. "Take her bow."

She kicked it towards her wife who placed it outside the doorway along with the arrows before stepping inside the room cautiously.

"Release her." she ordered seeing the confliction in her wife's eyes. The heightened awareness at the danger all were in but the Queen's only concern was Emma. "You have my word she will remain unharmed."

"It isn't your word I question." Emma motioned to the front of her.

"Mine as well."

In one swift motion Emma struck her mother square in the temple with the butt of her blade sending her to the floor. It was Emma who drug her to the hallway after placing a kiss upon her head.

"Mother I beg of you..." she whispered 'please forget me."

It was the solitary tear that tore through the Queen's armor. In that moment her once forgivable sins in the eyes of her wife surely seemed larger than the life they had barely begun to build. When the guards met them halfway down the stairs of the 500 Tower they took the Former Queen to the Dungeon at Emma's behest.

"I shall leave you to your chat," Regina stated her eyes tired her voice weary but Emma shook her head.

"My wife just returned from battle and you think that I am concerned for a woman that claims to be my mother?"

"Are you injured?"

The coldness in Regina's voice was difficult to ignore as Emma scoffed.

"Did you know this entire time? Who I was? Where I came from?"

"No."

"Whoever she thinks I am...that chance died a long time ago." Emma firmly stated as she drew a hot bath for her wife aiding her in the removal of her armor. Carefully each piece was put upon hangars for quick retrieval while Regina slipped beneath the welcome water. "My father will be apprehended shortly."

Regina was quick to stay her wife's hands from her flesh with her voice sounding so disconnected. With all of Emma's being she begged through green orbs to be free so the Queen allowed her to continue as she aided her into the bath.

Every swipe freed the dirt from Regina's skin as Emma lovingly helped relax achy muscles with each kneading of her strong hands. The washcloth made its way into the bucket of clean water beside the tub; droplets fell as it was rung out and came from collarbone to chin slowly. Formerly clean water droplets trickled down darkly. If tonight would be her last it was with certainty that Emma would be the one to make it so, something she could appreciate as she willed her body to relax.

One leg was brought out of the water slightly before the hand holding the wash rag made its way into the water so near to her core. Slender fingers trailed behind it exploring every new inch to ensure cleanliness as she switched legs. Emma cleared her throat while she dunked the rag once more and repeated her actions from the hips up to the taunt stomach she had seen rarely but felt often thanks to the way they slept. Something she had been unable to do in Regina's absence. Gods the sight of her, the sound of her voice, and the return of her eyes Emma was finally whole. Underneath her fingertips, it seemed more pronounced and smooth as she imagined her lips on it but pushed the thoughts away. Nervous had rarely been in her vocabulary as her hands touched breast beneath the rag. Regina's nipples peaked beneath unsteady fingertips.

"Let's get you into a fresh bath now." Encouraged Emma in her ear. Regina complied not knowing when or how the second bath had been filled but it felt amazing to be free of the grime of two days riding. Once more she settled in prepared for whatever this evening's events would hold, or so she thought when hips straddled her own and her mocha eyes shot open. Above her, Emma trembled so unsurely. On display were her beautiful pale breasts with perfectly perky nipples, "Hi?"

Inside their private oasis laughter echoed off stone walls. "Hello." Regina finally answered huskily when the ability to draw breath finally returned. She sat up straighter, supported her wife as Emma did that thing she had attempted to do to keep Regina from leaving in the first place. Their wet skin had them stuck to each other as their breasts touched. Water sloshed as their lips collided once then twice more. In all honesty Regina, the last time she could remember being this close to someone naked was the day they had taken their baths together. Before that at least three decades and not so pleasant memories lie in wait for her there.

"Our defense was a success?" Emma asked between fierce kisses as hands explored readily.

"A trap to get me away from you."

Emma nipped at the unmarred skin of Regina's neck bringing out a growl.

"I'm sorry." she stated as laughter vibrated the vocal chords on her lips.

"Don't be I like it."

When Emma ceased so did Regina their eyes both drunk with lust. "I like the way you make that sound."

"I enjoy the thing you do to make me make that sound."

Emma's eyes closed in pleasure as Regina's tongue tasted the skin of her neck. Her soft "Oh!" filled the room and when she opened her eyes there was so much longing displayed in the brown orbs reflected back at her. The silent, _may I,_ set free every fear evidenced by Emma's newly adopted forward position as she kissed Regina into the back of the tub. They were right on top of one another and yet entirely too far apart. Emma did not dare to look away as she slowly ran her torso over that of her wife. She could feel the moment their breasts came into contact, enjoyed the feeling of erect nipples meeting her own as her bottom lip found its place between her teeth. Pink, kiss-swollen lips gasped at the sensation of a hot mouth clamped over a nipple. Below the water, her sex pounded out in time with her heartbeat.

The pursuit of Emma's pleasure was on as the sorceress felt the quiver of her young wife and held her firmly. It seemed however, that her beloved had other plans. Teleportation kept them intertwined in bed. Firm hands kept her steady as she adjusted to the feeling of the body coming apart and then being put back together. Their slick heat no longer caused by the water.

"If you are not ready my love..."

Pink lips made for the Queen's ear. "You are my Chosen."

These words were followed by the slow teasing of flesh over flesh. Each and every sensitive nub being caressed by another. Only after several hard drumming of the blonde's heart did she dare trail her tongue from south to north. Just above the apex of the Queen's most intimate lands over the plains of her stomach to the valleys that led to beautiful mountaintops that were her breasts. Green eyes continuously sought approval or permission depending upon whom you would ask as she glanced rather long between tanned thighs.

Her lover nibbled her way down whilst her wife gathered long, blonde curls out of the way. The ends whispered upon her skin like an unspoken promise between souls. Every nerve ending fired and tingled in anticipation. Remembrances of the first time flashing rapidly.

Rather regally given her former stature in life Emma rose to passionately engage the tongue of her wife. Each tease of the lip between teeth released slightly louder growls from the older. The vice like grip Regina held the instant their centers brushed on Emma's descent caused trembles. Pale fingertips gripped at her hips. Emma need not open her up the gates to heaven awaited her. Unlike the first time, hungry green eyes devoured the body before them. An even hungrier mouth brought down upon a sensitive nub surprised the returned warrior queen with its patience. Eager though it were it stroked contentedly to the satisfied sounds of the Queen. Being this intimate, feeling the slow build of gyrations whilst she teased her tongue away, she found love. One tanned leg slipped onto the shoulders with the second not long behind. Emma's sexual appetite increased.

The feel of Regina rising and falling against her mouth left her ravenous. Her moans of pleasure sent shocks straight to Emma's own center while she braced against the footboard to get Regina the amount of pressure so desired. Her tongue carved a path up Regina's slit bringing her off the bed. Every so often her fingers would fist and release in blonde curls until she felt an unfamiliar rise of wet heat aching for escape.

"Don't stop Emma, you are doing so well." Regina's mouth arched open hungrily for more air as her hips rode harder until her beloved found a sweet as spot as any and clamped her lips around it sucking for all she was worth. Her tongue darted against her wife's hardened nub drawing out moan after moan.

On second thought, "Come with me."

While Emma fought the urge to slam their bodies together she joined their cores interjoining their legs as Regina sat up. Their mouths sought to swallow every pleasure sound and keep it for reward. The two of them moved at one slow, grueling pace drawing out each moment of unity. Green eyes locked with brown.

"Come undone for me."

"Please. Don't stop." Regina begged nails embedded in hope to keep Emma right there with her.

A kiss met her shoulder, "I will never stop choosing you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To The Dungeon:

When Regina had fallen fast asleep her young Queen slipped from the sheets with a stolen kiss. It was time to get some answers once and for all. Unlike the stories of many dungeons, this one was largely clean. People were prisoners true but it was well lit, food and water were readily available and most cells were empty. The one's housing Snow White and Prince Charming were the largest. Between the two was a wall to separate them from sight.

Whispered echoed, "When Emma is ready she will come to us."

"James, our daughter hates us."

"Shh, you cannot know that."

"Everything we love shall be taken from us."

With the poise, her wife often carried Emma approached her parents. The man called James bowed respectfully while Snow did her best courtesy.

"My Queen." They spoke in unison. There was the slightest bit of blonde stubble on her father's chin. In the light of a nearby torch, his eyes appeared kindly blue. Wrinkles lightly littered the area around them. Despite their present situation, he wore a smile. She was every bit as beautiful as her mother though he recognized the hair. Not hard to believe she wore it better than he ever had. Benefits of being a Queen over a Shepard.

Her green eyes were hard while she took them in through distrustful eyes. So here they were the parents that left her for the wolf. The very ones who had left her with strangers. Or so they said.

"Apologies for earlier. You could be anyone." Emma directed towards Snow.

"I swear..." a pale hand raised in a gesture the duo recognized.

"One question and you will be sent on your way. Any further uprisings that put my wife, our people or our kingdom in jeopardy will result in your hanging. Questions, concerns?"

"No Your Majesty." James answered wishing he could see his wife.

"None," she answered defeated as they grasped hands around the wall and linked their digits, not unlike the way Emma enjoyed with Regina. "I know I don't have the right to address you as a mother would her daughter but I really want you to know that we love you so much."

Tears fell from the raven-haired woman who attempted to memorize every feature on her daughters face. It may well be the last time she laid eyes on her from the sound of things.

"So much that you would abandon me hours old?"

The way Emma stalked towards the cell Snow White found she was incredibly grateful for the bars separating them. Of course, there was a lot of anger to be expected. Pale fingers grasped at the bars. "My entire life I have been alone. I had heard stories of to the kind, sweet, selfless Snow White the same one that snuck into my home armed while staging an attack on innocents to lure my wife into battle."

A shake of the head did little to clear the anger, fear and frustration ruling over all senses. Emma wanted to rage. Up the stairs, three doors on the left hand side her wife was safe and sound asleep after they had made love. Regina was home. A cold hand covered her own as she looked into Snow White's eyes.

"I had no idea that your love was real...I just wanted to see you, speak with you up close."

"As opposed to far away?"

Snow nodded, "Your father and I have seen you from afar as often as we could. We saw that you were safe and relatively happy so we remained anonymous to keep you so."

"When we heard about the wedding we thought you may be in danger that Regina somehow knew about you." Charming added, "We wanted to bring you home."

"I am home." Emma stated ready to turn and walk away.

"I should have been there to walk you down the aisle." her father said.

"Yes, you should have."

"If you let us go, we can be a family."

"You will be free to leave in the morning."

With that Emma made her way quickly back to her chambers, crawling in just in time to watch the sunlight dance across her wife's ebony hair. On Regina's neck, a slight bruise had appeared probably lust induced. Gods the look on her face as she lost all senses, the arch of her back it would always leave her wanting more.

Unbeknownst to Emma once she had slipped from the room Regina had awoken. Only the feeling of her return brought comfort as the young woman assumed the position of big spoon pressing heated flesh into heated flesh. A kiss pressed into her shoulder. She was shaking whether, from fear, anger or any combination of emotions was uncertain. Another kiss, this one flanked by warm teardrops while Emma hugged her.

"It wasn't real." she breathed. "Not like us."

A fingertip began tracing over her back amounting in the formation of goosebumps as she heard Emma's satisfied. smile. Softly she began to hum as she kissed flawless skin. The flesh of her wife was scented in a perfect mixture of the two of them.

 _Please be real._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three sharp knocks sounded as Emma remained peacefully resting into her Queen.

"Your Majesties, the prisoners Snow White as well as her husband James have escaped. Shall we pursue?" The Royal Courier informed with hand over his eyes.

"Negative." Regina curtly informed as he made his exit to alert the others. Even when she turned to face Emma her wife made no movements. Tear tracks laced her cheeks where none no longer shed. For the moment her wife was at peace, something Regina was in no hurry to disturb. She kissed every feature she adored about her beloved until pink lips caught her in impassioned surprise.

"Hoping to seduce me whilst I lay defenseless did you?"

Regina gasped, "you are my wife, my equal, and I have no need to resort to such tactics to bed you."

"You came back to me."

"I heard my wife's parents were in town." The words did not sit well as evidenced by the curling of Emma's lip. "I came back for you. If she had hurt you…."

"She drew an arrow on me. The pain they have caused me is waking every day knowing that I was not enough. The exact opposite of what you have only begun teaching me. If…"  
Red lips swallowed the next words in waves of kisses.

"If you finish that sentence dear I'm afraid I may have to lock you away."

Seeming to weigh her options Emma nestled closer still. "You have already chosen me. I am afraid short of death you are stuck with me."

"Every day."

"Would you undo it if you could?" Emma asked quietly.

"No. But I fear the day where we can cover our heads and pretend my past is some silly Monecure and nothing more are over. There was a time that as your mother feared, you were in mortal danger."

 _It was the moment she had waited for many suns and moons to see. Her feet carried true over fallen logs, branches and the like. Breath was a ghostly apparition when the light supported it. It was hard to pinpoint the last time she had been on the cusp of joy. The adrenaline raced through her veins, driving her forward. Ahead of her frightened and stumbling, was the dimwitted Snow White._

 _Queen Regina_ _'_ _s attack on the caravan had taken place so swiftly the heir had bolted._

 _Odd, she was such a defiant young woman._

 _Sounds of ragged breath were a pleasure in the wintery night._

 _What a fitting time for the little brat to die._

 _Then, she fell. All was still but for the sounds of air entering lungs. The Queen approached cautiously from the side. Using the full force of rage she delivered a crushing blow Snow White_ _'_ _s fur covered knee. The howl of pain the emanated sweeter than a song._

 _Poor little Snow White._

 _She would be forced to endure what would be hours upon hours of torture at the hands of the Queen. Even that could not replace Daniel. Even that could not replace Riconate. Even that could not replace her father after a second failed casting of the curse. Snow White had taken everything indirectly or directly._

 _Everything but Regina_ _'_ _s life._

 _Oh, how she had prayed to the God_ _'_ _s to be relieved of that as well. Yet another silent prayer unanswered. How unselfish was it to ache for death? It would bring peace to the lands, hundreds of thousands would still have been alive. Children would have grown up with families. Nations would exist. The realm would have a Queen dedicated to creating_ _"_ _happiness_ _"_ _for all. It was just like the God_ _'_ _s to remain silent. Allowing one to live where they should die and those to die who should have lived. They could not well be very just beings. No more just than an Evil Queen._

 _To be with Daniel and Father. Every day, every week, every month without them more tortuous. Turning her into something less and less human. The Princess was finally below her; air being cut off by two hands. She could rip her heart out but there was so much she wanted to feel the last bit of air would escape. Something so primal should feel this intense._

 _"_ _Re_ _…_ _.gina._ _"_

 _"_ _Speak now or forever hold your peace dear._ _"_ _Regina gritted through a wide smile._ _"_ _I can_ _'_ _t hear you._ _"_

 _"_ _Please, my baby._ _"_

 _One hand firmly held the battered Princess in place while the other felt through the furs. Oh dear God_ _'_ _s. Regina scrambled backward until a tree pressed firmly into her back. Snow White did not dare to move so fast. Her cries quietly mixing with those of the forest. Yet another cruel twist of fate. From her new position, Regina could easily tell the difference between the current and previous memories of Snow. Her face was fuller; the snowsuit alone should have told her but she had been so blinded that all she saw was the capturing of the younger woman. Snow_ _'_ _s abdomen was swollen with the creation of human life. Regina_ _'_ _s mind raced still as Snow White leaned into the fallen log behind her._

 _Finally stepping back towards the fallen woman Regina produced a leather strap._

 _"_ _This is going to hurt._ _"_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was the moment she had waited for many suns and moons to see. Her feet carried true over fallen logs, branches and the like. Breath was a ghostly apparition when the light supported it. It was hard to pinpoint the last time she had been on the cusp of joy. The adrenaline raced through her veins, driving her forward. Ahead of her frightened and stumbling, was the dimwitted Snow White._

 _Queen Regina's attack on the caravan had taken place so swiftly the heir had bolted._

 _Odd, she was such a defiant young woman._

 _Sounds of ragged breath were a pleasure in the winter night._

 _What a fitting time for the little brat to die._

 _Then, she fell. All was still but for the sounds of air entering lungs. The Queen approached cautiously from the side. Using the full force of rage she delivered a crushing blow Snow White's fur covered knee. The howl of pain the emanated sweeter than a song._

 _Poor little Snow White._

 _She would be forced to endure what would be hours upon hours of torture at the hands of the Queen. Even that could not replace Daniel. Even that could not replace Riconate. Even that could not replace her father after a second failed casting of the curse. Snow White had taken everything indirectly or directly._

 _Everything but Regina's life._

 _Oh, how she had prayed to the God's to be relieved of that as well. Yet another silent prayer unanswered. How unselfish was it to ache for death? It would bring peace to the lands, hundreds of thousands would still have been alive. Children would have grown up with families. Nations would exist. The realm would have a Queen dedicated to creating "happiness" for all. It was just like the God's to remain silent. Allowing one to live where they should die and those to die who should have lived. They could not well be very just beings. No more just than an Evil Queen._

 _To be with Daniel and Father. Every day, every week, every month without them more tortuous. Turning her into something less and less human. The Princess was finally below her; air being cut off by two hands. She could rip her heart out but there was so much she wanted to feel the last bit of air would escape. Something so primal should feel this intense._

" _Re….gina."_

" _Speak now or forever hold your peace dear." Regina gritted through a wide smile. "I can't hear you."_

" _Please, my baby."_

 _One hand firmly held the battered Princess in place while the other felt through the furs. Oh dear God's. Regina scrambled backward until a tree pressed firmly into her back. Snow White did not dare to move so fast. Her cries quietly mixing with those of the forest. Yet another cruel twist of fate. From her new position, Regina could easily tell the difference between the current and previous memories of Snow. Her face was fuller; the snowsuit alone should have told her but she had been so blinded that all she saw was the capturing of the younger woman. Snow's abdomen was swollen with the creation of human life. Regina's mind raced still as Snow White leaned into the fallen log behind her._

 _Finally stepping back towards the fallen woman Regina produced a leather strap._

" _This is going to hurt."_

Sitting up, the Queen found her heart hammering away beneath her breast. The bed was empty but her young wife was staring into the fire from the chaise. Hooded jade eyes were unreadable when Regina came to her side. And then Emma, as she still did despite the unpleasantness with her parents, smiled at her wife. Taking her hand and placing a simple kiss, pulling the older woman to her.

"Another nightmare my love?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Another you wish not to speak of then?"

"You know me well."

"Though it would seem you do not wish to be known."

Regina held her by the chin "You do not understand the weight of what you asking."

"You are the one who doesn't trust me with the truth."

"I have been trying to protect you."

Closing both hands over one of her wife's hands, kissing her wholly "You know every part of me. You own _every_ part of me. I don't need protecting. It doesn't matter what was, only what is and Regina, I'll take every part of you."

Tears sprang from a place where the Queen's heart had once been whole. A place that ached for her Father, for Daniel, and now for Emma. A living, breathing representation of hope. Regina's hope bursting to life. A part that had become her home.

"I…"

"The next words better be love you."

"love you." Regina swallowed hard against the impossible dryness of her mouth.

"Hey," Emma whispered, cupping her face. "do you remember what you said on our wedding night?"

"I said a lot of things."

"When you joined me in the bed behind us, you told me exactly what I needed to hear, that I deserved love. That you loved me."

Disbelief still colored the Queen. "It began in the most unexpected of ways… I saved your Mother's life…."

Allowing Regina to regale her tales, Emma listened patiently for one of the few times in her life. Rarely asking anything and never taking her eyes from her Queen. Throughout the tales Regina's voice had never waivered, not even once, though her vivid descriptions left Emma feeling she was in that moment with her.

"That is the monster you married." Regina stated, drawing Emma back to her.

Scoffing, Emma shook her head. "Maybe once, my love but you have since become so much more than a monster."

"Make no mistake, if anyone hurt you…that demon will shake off the dust and go to war like she was never locked in her cage."

"No one is going to hurt me Regina." She brushed some stray hair off her beloved's neck, placing a soft kiss at the base. "No one, is going to hurt either of us. Because as you once said to my Mother, we will destroy them."

"We?"

Linking five fingers, "We."

"My Gods, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Tears were far and few for Regina but the knife of her past cut deeply. As had the reign of the Evil Queen. With the sacrifice of her Father taking the last bits of her sanity and chalking up another failure, it had become no holds bar in the hunt for Snow White.

"How do you kill someone without spilling a drop?" Regina asked, as Emma shrugged.

"How?"

"You take the thing they love most," a haunted smile painted the brunette's nude colored lips "and you raise it, just out of reach but for all the kingdom to see."

"I thought you said I was in mortal danger."

"Being a pawn in a war you couldn't possibly understand, what a wayword arrow meant had struck you? Or a plate of food intended for me, had someone fallen into your hands. What if my temper had snapped?"

Seemingly appeased Emma nodded. "But not having someone, that's the worst curse imaginable."

"Emma."

"You chose me Regina and now I am choosing you. Again," Emma's lips pressed a second kiss "and again," then a third, "and again. With the last breath I breathe, I will choose you."

A broken sound emanated from the brunette as she did just that and for the first time in thousands of sunrises and sunsets, allowed herself to shatter. To become the broken mess without the judgement of anyone else. "I just wanted to win."

"This feels a lot like winning to me." Chuckling into golden waves, the brunette knew the fight was over. Emma was as hard headed as any living person and she would not back down from this. Not when the stakes were her wife's happiness. "Regina?"

"Hm?" she hummed into the crook of Emma's neck. Her arm draped lovingly over the taunt, revealed tummy of the young Queen. Taking liberties that Emma had repeatedly bestowed upon her, and using one another as a complete distraction when the world became too much.

Trickling her fingertips over the lithe back of her lover, Emma finally posed her question, "One day I should like to create the thing we will love most of all."

Only the sounds of pleasure floating between them as they hungrily fed the lusting flares. Yanking the nightgowns off one another with a fierce hunger, before setting about their torturous pace. Regina wasted no time mounting her swan and locking eyes, willing Emma to feel all the love inside that was reserved only for her. It continued to build until they had become a shuddering, pleasured mess in one another's arms. Not bothering to move from being lost between Emma's legs , Regina remained above her.

"You want a child?"

"Don't you?" Emma breathed.

Stutering, "Yes."


End file.
